


Winter's Story

by BeatifulBusinessBoi



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Curses, Edmund and Caspian are married but nothing really happens, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Magic, Malnutrition, Original Character(s), alternate universe- the pevensies stay in narnia, fifth child of adam is taken by jadis, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:16:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29751207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeatifulBusinessBoi/pseuds/BeatifulBusinessBoi
Summary: Jadis The White Witch and false Queen of Narnia curses a fifth child of Adam to be a perfect soldier, and the child must deal with that after her death. The child is peaceful and tries to keep a grip on a slippery hope that they will be saved.========Please note that none of the descriptions are explicit but people do get hurt and there is starvation. Caspian and Edmund may end up turning into parent figures but we'll see.
Relationships: Caspian/Edmund Pevensie
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Winter's Story

The fifth child of Adam and Eve was not part of any divine plan. They were simply a child who hid from the hurting hands of their parents in a wardrobe. Believing Narnia to be their soul’s final resting place, they mistakenly thought that it was a pure and wholly good land. Jadis, the White Witch was the first to find them. The child believed them to be Lady Winter, a family superstition who was told to protect children and those in need. The Witch used their blind trust to lure them to her home. She sweetened their lips with honey, fed them pleasant lies until they could not tell that she was not the loving Lady they were told of, but the cruel mistress of a long harsh winter that was all sharp cold and isolation.

Soon the child would do anything the False Queen desired to please her. Jadis used this to turn the child’s bones to ice and their skin to frost. The child was taken from their warm innocence to a cold cruelty. The Queen had made them a perfect instrument to fight without the hesitations of mortal life. 

When the White Witch perished in the battle with the Great Lion of Summer, the child felt some of the Witch’s curse thaw, allowing them to break from the bloodshed and flee to the forests. They kept running until their icy legs could no longer support the weight of their body; so they began to crawl. 

Even though they could no longer hear the clashing of metal and the screams of pain; they kept going, the fear of the curse freezing over the little part of their mind they had driving them to keep going until their body was unable to remain awake.

The next time they woke up, the snow had returned but it was soft. The cold was still there but it was the cold that brought people together. The cold that was meant for fireplaces and mugs filled to the brim with warm drinks. So the child got up and began walking. They no longer remembered who they were. They only knew the biting cold that they could never escape and the gnawing hunger that they could never fill.

The Narnians soon heard of the roaming winter and set out to destroy it. 

“Winter is a reminisce of The evil Queen!” they shouted this excuse to their Kings and Queens of warmth and light. The monarchs did not know what this Winter really was, only that it held the shadowed cold of their vanquished enemy, so they allowed for the hunts for winter to begin.

The child, now named Winter; was slow to learn of the hunting parties that set out to destroy them. They merely thought that they were the only thing that still moved in this place. The animals always scurried away when the first chills of Winter’s presence bit through the air. The trees learned to sleep and drop their beautiful tops of leaves when they felt the cold. So Winter kept walking, bitter cold and hunger whittling away at their meger form until nothing but a gaunt child remained. Their warm clothes had long since been turned to rags by battering hail and snagging thorns, so they learned to cover themself with the snow around them, fashioning false reminisce of warm furs and beautiful clothes.  
They soon learned to create many beautiful things from the cold around them. Waterfalls frozen mid-fall created beautiful prisms of light, frost on hearty plants making beautiful patterns. Lakes iced over, allowing for whoever wished to skate across the surface. Banks of snow that made the ground look like a silver pool. But soon the first of many hunters found them. This was the first time since their waking up that Winter had felt the sting of a weapon pierce their body, and remembered it. They let out a scream and started running, only to be struck again and brought to the floor of the dead forest that they had been walking through. The hunter raised their weapon for the final blow when Winter flung a hand out, freezing the hunter into a statue of frozen flesh. That was the first death Winter had caused while in control of their body. 

Quickly deciding they did not like the act of stealing the life of another, they vowed to only ever do so if they were struck first. And so they did. But the hunters continued to come, and they continued to lash out with metal in hopes of ending the roaming Winter. The Hunters would be left frozen, gruesome expressions of victory still plastered on their faces well into the Spring that followed Winter as the warmth of the Summer Lion warmed the ground where Winter had walked again.

Winter and the seasons eventually became a normality in Narnia, the people learning and changing with them. That is, until a certain Prince learned of the old Narnian legends that were banned from his people. The young princeling swore to help the lost child; though that vow was quickly lost to the ever-changing mind of the young boy. Winter had heard the vow though, and walked and waited for the day someone would come to help them become a child again.

Winter waited for many years, waited until the kings and queens of old had been called back to Narnia for the first time and they met the Prince that had made the vow, waited until only two of the children of Adam had been called back, along with their blood-relative. They continued their long march, waiting for the day the Great Summer Lion felt it fit to send the monarchs to aid them. So that they could free them from the curse that gnawed away at their bones.

Winter waited until the rulers of Narnia were well into their twenties, and with each year they grew a little more bitter and lost a little more hope that they would ever be able to feel the warm sun on their skin without it feeling like a red hot fire burning away at their flesh, or relax in a warm home with those they care for like they had seen so many do before. Soon misery had firmly planted its roots in the heart of Winter. They were losing the will to keep moving, to keep going on this never-ending trek over thick snow and sleek ice. So they sat down in the middle of a glen and made a cocoon of ice around them. They stayed that way causing the progression of the seasons to come to a shuddering halt, there was no change now, and soon the peoples of Narnia became concerned with this. 

Winter soon fell asleep in the icy chrysalis that they had made, the first time they had slept since the defeat of the white queen. There were no dreams, no warmth for them, only the endless floating in a timeless abyss. Whereas Winter was in a peaceful slumber, the weather outside was drawing from the power that Winter had carefully kept under lock and key and was creating a harsh blizzard that would not end until Winter woke up again. Though with how long they were awake, it didn’t seem like that would happen anytime soon.

Eventually, the blizzard slowed, the magic instead redirected to forming wraiths and sentinels of ice and snow to guard Winter’s resting place. The White Queen’s magic was no longer under the watch of Winter; and it wanted to keep it that way. Immediately setting to work, the wraiths thickened the ice that encapsulated Winter making the ice thick enough to block out all sound unless it was a forceful blow to the ice itself. The sentinels began their rounds, keeping a close eye to anything that may try to wake the sleeping figure in the ice. 

After the wraiths reinforced the ice surrounding Winter they turned about and began crafting more creatures from the ice and snow. Wolves, Dwarves, Minotaurs, Ogers, anything and everything that Winter had seen fighting with the queen was turned into icy sculptures and then given a command to fill their mind. They were nothing more than golems, shaped into different forms. But when the wraiths gave them the task of expanding the reach of Winter’s magic, the newly formed creatures sprang to action, darting into the surrounding woods to carry out the echoes of wishes from the last tie to the ancient white queen.


End file.
